Stolen by God
by ShatteredDreams1224
Summary: Amu has grown up in Seiyo, seeing others leave up the mountain. now the drawing is looming over her, just 24 hours away, will this drawing take her or her friends?


**SD:I don't own anything!**

**Amu:You bet you don't and you never will!**

**Ikuto: It's okay, even though you don't own us you can still write about us doing perverted things *grabs Amu***

**Amu: Ikuto! Let go of me!**

**Ikuto:*Smirk* Never Amu, you're mine!**

**SD: Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

In the small secluded town of Seiyo the people worshiped a god named Ikuto. Every year everybody in the town must pick a slip of paper from a big jar. The person who gets the slip of paper with five shapes on it must ascend the mountain with the five escorts sent by Ikuto.

Every year it's the same thing. They don't know what happens to these people but they regard it as a death sentence, nobody that was "sacrifice" has ever been seen again. Afterwards the close friends and family of the "sacrifice" mourn. The rest of the town celebrate that they have lasted another year.

If you want to leave the town you can as soon as you're married or your parents die. If you stay and have kids then you cannot leave until your kids die or get married.

* * *

"Hey, Amu, come get ice cream with Nagi and I!" shouted Rima impatiently.

"Come on, slowpoke, we gotta hurry if Rima and I are going to make the comedy act..." said Nagi, his hand fidgeting on the door handle.

Amu suddenly burst through the door, making Nagi fall backwards into a bush. Amu grabbed Rima's hand and started dragging her to the little park where the ice cream stand was. Nagi ran up behind them and grabbed Rima. He picked her up and ran with her in his arms. Amu giggled and ran after them. They got chocolate ice cream and then started just walking aimlessly.

"So...Since the drawing's tomorrow i'm praying to Ikuto that Tadase's picked." Sais amu casually.

Rima snorted into her ice cream and Nagi laughed which made some people look at them strangely.

"Well I gotta go, see you guys later... oh and, don't forget to bring some cake for after!" Amu said to Rima.

Rima smiled and hugged her best friend. Amu smiled back, then turned and sprinted back to her house where her mom and little sister Ami were packing a picnic basket for the celebration.

Her mom, Midori, had laid out a beautiful black dress that had a big red plaid bow at the hip with black hair clips and a red and black necklace. She had black high heels and was going to curl her hair. Ikuto had demanded that they dress up for the affair.

Amu thought of all the past drawings and realized that no boy had ever been chosen. She walked over to her mom and cleared her throat.

"Uh... mom, has a boy ever been chosen to climb the mountain?" she asked cautiously.

her mom thought about it for a moment then slowly shook her head No.

"Well that's rather weird isn't it? What do you think Ikuto does to the girls?" She asked nervously.

Her mom swallowed and opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. She tried again.

"Um... He um... he probably... rapes them." she muttered, embarrassed.

"rapes them?!"Amu screamed She then proceeded to curl up into a ball and started crying.

Her mom started awkwardly patting her back and trying to comfort her. Her mom got up and walked away. Twenty minutes later they ate supper and Ami went to bed along with Midori. Amu walked around aimlessly, picking things up and then setting them down. She saw the reflection of the moon in a glass of water and looked out the window, gazing at it.

As she watched, a dark shadow seemed to come out of the moon, As it came closer she realized that it looked like a boy, about 17 like her. He had blue hair that looked soft and thick. The strange boy flew around looking in windows and shaking his head. She realized that he would be coming to her house soon so she raced upstairs and jumped into her bed.

Ikuto's Pov

Nope, too ugly and she looks like a slut. I flew on to the next house and saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair and honey colored eyes staring at me with curiosity. I smirked and flew in her open her window, landing without a sound. The beautiful girl looked at me in shock then seemed to come back to earth. She opened her mouth to scream.

I jumped forward and clamped my hand on her mouth. She put up her hand and grasped my hand with her soft fingers. Her hands were so soft I wanted to snuggle with her and have her soft hands clasped with mine. She suddenly jerked my hand off her mouth and instead off screaming she glared daggers at me and whispered venomously.

"What the hell, who the hell are you, you Pervert!" She jumped out of bed and grabbed me.

I was too shocked to react as she pushed me out the window and locked it shut. I smirked and flew back to heaven. I knew who was going to be picked tomorrow, the hot, feisty pink haired Amu Hinamori!

I glanced down at earth and knew that she was asleep. I went and got in bed, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**SD: Soo? How'd ya like it?**

**Amu: Well there haven't been any lemons so... it's fine**

**Ikuto: I agree my little pinkette, we need a lemon!**

**SD: Well... i'll think about it**

**Amu: Review please!**

**Ikuto:Yeah and if you want a lemon just say so!**

**SD: Sorry it's so short... it's my first fanfic so... Review!**


End file.
